The X Girl
by psychotol
Summary: This is a crossover between Elfen Lied, X-Men and NCIS, the Diclonii are being held by HYDRA in facilities around Washington. Enjoy. I hope.
1. Chapter 1

Constraints: Some point before Jenny got slotted (Just not familiar enough with the new guy).

Synopsis: Gibbs and Abby encounter a mysterious girl on their way home, bringing NCIS into direct collision with Hydra.

The X Girl.

Content: Some nudity, some swearwords, some gunshot trauma, some explosive dismemberment, and a metric fuckload of telekinetic dismemberment.

Legal: NCIS = Bellasario, Elfen Lied = Manga, X-Men = Warner Brothers.

(The girl stared blankly at them, repeating the word as if it were a question)

"Thank you for helping me Gibbs, thank you, thank you, thank you," said Abby as she hugged her boss.

After she ceased her overenthusiastic bear hug, Gibbs also ended his impersonation of a granite statue and lead the way to his car.

"Just be the designated driver from now on, and we'll be even," said Gibbs. His stern tone never ever seemed to lift.

"Assuming I ever go out again, I can't BELIEVE those guys went and lived up to the stereotype," she went out of her way to step on the unconscious forms of the gothic dressed people that happened to be between her and Gibb's car.

The stereotype Abby was describing was the drugs these individuals started smoking and tried to make her smoke.

Methamphetamines for fuck's sake, they KNEW she was a forensic scientist, they KNEW she knew too much about narcotics in general and Methamphetamines in particular to EVER, EVER, EVER consider smoking that toxic waste, and yet they started accusing her of being a police infiltrator.

That's the kind of bullshit your mind churns out when your brain gets repeatedly flooded with toxic amounts of dopamine and burned out in production, and Abby now had to be restrained by Gibbs from any further blows to one of their heads so she didn't want to have to explain what happened to an Internal Affairs investigation in connection with a suspected murder.

[===---===]

The journey passed without much discussion as Abby stewed and Gibbs, characteristically distant, silently drove back to Washington.

This drive was interrupted by the sight of a naked girl standing next to the road behind the crash barrier.

Gibbs pulled over and wound down the window. Abby noticing the situation, lifted her head off her fist, remained silent as she observed. "Are you okay?" asked Gibbs.

The girl stared Blankly at Gibbs, there seemed to be blood trickling down the side of her head, and there were two pointy objects on her head, the roots concealed by her neon pink hair.

"Nyu?" asked the girl.

Gibbs waited for any further response for about a minute.

Eventually Gibbs asked "what happened to your head?" slowly reaching up to her face. He managed to avoid alarming her as he brushed her hair aside to examine the possible wound.

He managed to locate it, the ragged shape indicated an oblique bullet strike. "Did someone attack you? That looks like a gunshot wound," asked Gibbs.

"Nyu," said the girl.

"I'll see if I can get her into the car," said Abby as she got out on her side. Abby walked up to the girl and held out her hands.

"Nyu?"

"Come on," said Abby, smiling, hoping her smile would put the girl at ease.

The girl slowly reached forth and Abby gently held the girl's hands. The car was right up against the crash barrier so Abby had to lead the girl around the back of the car to the other side.

Abby led the girl to the door and opened to door, gesturing for the girl to sit in the car.

The girl eventually sat down, and Abby gestured for the girl to move to the other side. After the girl was in her seat Abby opened the boot and then the first aid kit she had remembered was there, removing a foil blanket. After wrapping the girl up, Abby secured the girl's seat belt, and strapped herself in.

Gibbs moved off, this time heading for Bethesda.

Abby asked "do you speak any languages? Espanola? Deutsch? François?"

The girl stared blankly at them, repeating the word as if it were a question

(The girl stared blankly at them, repeating the word as if it were a question)

[===---===]


	2. Chapter 2

[===---===]

(Tony kept turning the two halves of the helmet in his hands for a few more seconds.)

Abby emerged from the cubicle with the box of samples and an envelope of X-ray photographs of the girl's skull saying "Got a complete set now, but she didn't seem to shy away from contact with me or the doctors, so either she wasn't sexually assaulted or she doesn't remember being sexually assaulted."

"Someone skipped a bullet off her head, I'm amazed she'd remember anything," said Gibbs.

"Something else Gibbs, those things on her head, they're attached to her skull, not her scalp, she really has horns growing from her head, it's possible that was why someone tried to kill her, people have come under attack for far less, I'll see if I can figure out what was used on her, one curious thing is that there's no ligature marks on her, no bruising, nothing indicating restraints or manual handling, we'll need to get fibre samples from your car so we can eliminate those," said Abby.

"Good. I need to get back to where we found her, see if I can figure out where she came from," said Gibbs.

They both started to walk away when the girl emerged from the cubicle saying "Nyuuuuu."

She stopped next to hem, looking alarmed.

"I'm the only one who can test these samples," said Abby.

"I'm sure Tony and Ziva can handle the scene examination," said Gibbs as he pulled his phone and led the girl back to her cubicle.

As Abby was leaving, Gibbs realised the girl could use something more concealing than a medical gown to wear and asked "When you're done running those samples, can you bring some clothes for her?"

"We're about the same size, so yeah," said Abby as she continued off.

[===---===]

"Stop, we're here," said Tony as he watched the milometer.

"Okay," Ziva said as she pulled over, switching the hazard lights on. They then got out, using their flashlights to look for footprints on the other side of the crash barrier.

"Found something," Ziva eventually said, "Bare footprints,"

Tony joined her and started photographing the footprints. He then said "I'm expecting this to lead back to a disused fallout shelter with a bunch of dead kids littered about it, and we'll find the naked girl did it."

Ziva looked at him funny.

"The Hole, you know the movie where … Okay, never mind."

"Way ahead of you," said Ziva.

[===---===]

"Height is about a metre sixty, mass 76 kilo, hair colour pink, eye colour pink- … Pink … Yes, I said pink … yes, her irises are pink, distinguishing features include two cat ear like horns on- … hello?"

McGee hung up and sat back.

While the search was running, McGee was ringing every hostel and school trying to find out if any of them had ever encountered this individual. The fact they hung up indicated none of them so far had encountered her because her description was so bizarre that McGee thought the boss was joking here, but just in case he wasn't, McGee continued the search.

McGee dialled the number of the next orphanage.

"Hi. I hope you'll trust that I'm not joking but I have to ask you this: Have you ever had in your custody a girl with pink hair, pink eyes and horns growing out her skull?"

"Yes."

"Okay, when was this and how old was she at the time?"

[===---===]

Abby returned to the lab with a fresh Caff-Pow and checked on how the machines were doing.

The trace had come up with micro-organisms consistent with immersion in a freshwater river, there was also traces of sedatives in her hair indicating regular doses of tranquilisers, everything was indicating confinement in a mental health facility.

The nasal swab was just so packed with GSR, it was like she had taken a stroll through a close quarter fire fight.

She's that close to a bunch of people shooting, and only one bullet strikes her.

The ballistics skulls would be completed soon, the X-rays and the MRI had shown a curious pattern of damage, that would give Abby a guide in concert with the shock indicator in the brain stand-in, she was just waiting for the brain stand-in to set. The tearing had shown directionality of the strike, but already Abby was seeing something significant from the MRI and X-ray in relation to the surface trauma, the damage indicated to her that a large bore weapon, she didn't think it was a .5AE for the reason that the MRI showed no ear damage, .5AEs tend to generate a massive detached shock due to their being shaped like a molar, so she was thinking something pointy, like a .5BMG.

Could have been a gang war, maybe she just happened to be there.

In fact, the drugs might indicate the girl was being used as a sex toy, gangs often control prostitutes with drugs.

So, gang that was controlling her get attacked or attack another gang, and the opposing gang has a.5BMG rifle.

Okay, but what of her clothes? And if she was being used for sex, how come the vaginal swabs had no semen on them? In fact, the anal-genital region had no signs of use, consensual or non consensual, it would have to have been at least a few days since she had last had sex, which was inconsistent with the girl being a gang fuck toy.

Also, most street gangs of the kind that get into these kinds of fights make wide use of at least cannabis, sometimes methamphetamines and crack, some of these idiots also smoke PCP when operational (how stupid do you have to be to smoke a disassociative drug when on operations?), secondary inhalation should have left some quantities in her hair, and Abby was finding none.

That didn't rule out a street gang, but it started to feel less likely.

"What the hell are you into?" asked Abby.

[===---===]

"In English, Abby?" asked Gibbs while they dressed the girl in the clothes Abby had brought.

"She walked through a firefight, has nothing indicating restraints or rough handling, was regularly drugged, but everything else, the swim aside, indicates she was kept in a clean environment. It's possible someone might have been experimenting on her, but there's nothing to indicate what kind of experiments were being run, I really don't know what to make of it Gibbs."

As Abby threaded the girls arms through the straps of a bra, Gibb's phone rang and Gibbs answered it saying "What have you got, Tony?"

"The footprints lead back to a river just north of the place you found her, we're going to split up and look along each bank for signs of foot traffic, see if we can find where she entered the river."

"Okay, look for shell casings, lots of shell casings," said Gibbs as he hung up.

"Umm, okay," said Abby. Gibbs noticed that the girl was apparently pressing Abby's hands into her own breasts. After she seemed sure Abby would continue, the girl started manipulating Abby's breasts, causing Abby to recoil slightly.

"Nyu?" asked the girl.

"I think I'll avoid putting bras on her in future," said Abby as she accepted the girl's activity on her for the sake of being able to continue dressing her.

As Gibbs sighed in exasperation, his phone rang again, "What you got McGee?"

"A girl with horns apparently lived at an orphanage eight years ago, a ten year old girl called 'Lucy', she disappeared at about the same time three boys and a girl were brutally murdered, apparently someone came in, dismembered them, and escaped, crime scene was almost pristine, the staff were suspected, but never convicted," said McGee, "The murders at the orphanage are similar to those that were committed at a number of home invasions."

"Good work."

"I'm going to head over to Metro PD to see if they have any trace of the girl, maybe there'll be a viable DNA sample we can compare," said McGee.

The doctor entered and said "In spite of the apparent damage we're showing, I don't see any signs that she is at risk of any haematomas, does she have any family?"

"Still investigating," said Gibbs, "does she need any treatment?"

"Well, it would help if we could show her things she might be familiar to, that might fire up a synapse or two and restore some of her memory, she needs a familiar presence more than anything, and she seems to like you."

"We can't hang around the hospital all day, we have to find the guy that tried to kill her," said Gibbs.

"Okay, well, I think the injury is old enough for me to consider the risk of a haematoma to be acceptably low for me to discharge her, do you have anywhere to take her?"

"Gibbs, could you take her? I'm not sure I can put up with this for much longer," said Abby as she kept pulling the girls hands off her breasts while the girl kept trying to pull Abby's hands onto her own.

"Come on Lucy."

The girl looked attentively at Gibbs.

In that time Abby managed to step away.

"Lucy?" asked Abby.

The girl definitely seemed to respond to the name, but her attention eventually wandered.

Abby fitted a pair of boots to the girl's feet and then they were ready to leave.

[===---===]

Ziva encountered a fence.

She checked her map.

There was nothing on it.

She turned away from the river towards where she figured the front gate might be.

Ten seconds later she said "Screw that," and pulled a multi-tool.

[===---===]

McGee was re entering the office when Abby arrived with Gibbs and the girl. "This is what Metro had from Lucy's room, I've also been running her image on every miss-per database out there, also age regressed her image for Amber Alerts, had a hit on the Amber Alert but that was in relation to Lucy from the orphanage."

"The name Lucy seemed to cause a response," said Abby as she accepted the box of evidence.

"Where is she?" asked McGee.

"Gibbs is taking her to the orphanage to see if he can shake loose a few memories," said Abby, "it was either that or have her shaking loose my mammaries, that girl is either gay or bi curious, wouldn't let go," Abby entered the elevator.

"Uh-huh," said McGee. He walked into the wall beside the elevator. After quickly recovering, he stepped into the elevator, stepping around Abby, who's smirk drew McGee's glare.

[===---===]

Ziva continued along the river bank, it was now at a considerable height as the river had apparently been cutting into the terrain on this side. The other side was lower for some reason.

She eventually found a set of footprints.

There was a pair right next to the edge where the person had apparently faced sideways. The overhang was such that the person could have fallen sideways, there was no sign that the person had tried to arrest their fall off the precipice.

Could this be where the bullet had struck her?

Ziva looked around.

There was no realistic way to narrow things down any, there was a building rising three stories, and the footprints seemed to lead back to it.

There were a couple of cracked windows near one that opened, and the cracked windows seemed to have a mirror image shape of dust.

GSR from a muzzle brake maybe?

So, they send a girl walking out here, and try to kill her?

Some kind of sick game maybe?

Ziva was wary that whoever did this might still be here, but the complete absence of activity assured her that whoever was here now wasn't.

The footprints led back to a door. An emergency exit.

The footprints didn't indicate a run or anything. The person has been walking at a slow pace.

It also seemed curious that they had felt the need to break out what had to have been a 12.5mm, you really don't need a muzzle brake until you're at this sort of calibre.

Maybe the BMG rifle was all they had. Overkill is better than overkill if you only have one shot.

Ziva walked around the front of the structure and saw a helipad. The building as a whole seemed to be well maintained.

She had a problem if she wanted to ask anyone any questions, she had probable cause now, but not before she penetrated a fence.

She returned to the river, if there was something in the river, she could claim to have seen it from the other side.

[===---===]

Gibbs noted that the girl was getting increasingly agitated as he drove along the road the orphanage was on.

This was a strong indicator that they were on the right track.

Gibbs entered the car park in the front of the Orphanage grounds and stopped the engine.

He then got out and opened the girl's door.

The girl got out as she figured was expected of her.

Gibbs led her towards the orphanage reception, allowing her to set the pace.

The girl eventually screamed "NYUUUU!" and ran off.

"WAIT!" shouted Gibbs as he chased after her.

She was well gone by the time he got to the road.

Eventually Gibbs gave up. On his way back to his car, he slapped himself on the back of the head.

[===---===]

Tony eventually got to where Ziva said the items were and he picked them out.

They were two halves of what appeared to be a sensory deprivation helmet, there were signs of damage from a bullet strike.

This was locked on the girl's head, and they were shooting at her.

Tony kept turning the two halves of the helmet in his hands for a few more seconds.

(Tony kept turning the two halves of the helmet in his hands for a few more seconds.)

[===---===]


	3. Chapter 3

[===---===]

(The girl lifted her head and looked elated, in spite of being naked, chained to a wall that was cratered from 100mm canon shot impacts, and bloodied from shots her vectors couldn't deflect.)

"Okay, I'll get local PD on it, that should expand our search capabilities, except … … "

"WHAT, MCGEE?"

"Boss, when I was ringing around asking about her, most people hung up when I mentioned the pink irises and the horns, how do I get-"

"TELL THEM THE HORNS AND IRISES ARE IMPLANTS MCGEE!" Gibbs then promptly hung up.

"Right boss," said McGee.

Gibbs didn't tolerate screw-ups by anyone, ESPECIALLY himself.

[===---===]

"Thank you Tony, I'm sending armed backup to your location," said Gibbs.

Gibbs then dialled the number for their heavy support division.

He wished he could tell them to kill everyone in that building, what kind of total cunt locks a girl's head in a steel box, sends her to wander naked around their back yard and then takes shots at her with a BMG rifle?

[===---===]

Abby's cell phone rang as she sat next to the DNA comparator, she picked it up, noting the name Sis. Miriam, one of the nuns she often went bowling with, and said "Hi Miriam, what's up?"

"Abby, you'll probably think I'm joking, but I need you to trust that I am not. I saw a girl I care about riding in a car with a known pimp."

"Okay," said Abby, the comparator didn't really need her supervision at this point, "what's her name?"

"Lucy."

Abby stood up, inadvertently sending her chair off across the office at a sizeable velocity, "1.6 metre stature, D side of C cup, pink hair, pink irises and horns growing out her head?"

"Yes, you encount-"

"Gibbs was supposed to be taking her to an orphanage we think she grew up in to try to trigger some useful memories, what's she doing with a pimp? Where are you? Where did this pimp go?" Abby ran out of her lab headed for the office.

"I don't know where he lives right now, but he's driving a red Ford Fusion, index X-ray Romeo zero five victor delta, his name's Larry Carter, he's the asshole that cut my face up."

[===---===]

Miriam was running in the direction she had seen Larry go, she had remembered helping out at the orphanage that Lucy was living at before Lucy had disappeared. One thing that had been apparent was that Lucy was pretty much alone in that place, no one seemed to want to play with her.

Well, that wasn't strictly true, they did play with her.

They just didn't consider her feelings about having her possessions destroyed or being humiliated while they abused her. Miriam had tried to tell those sawn off shits to knock it off, but the unfortunate truth was that nuns just don't have a command presence, the fact that their primary role is to promote religious interests meant most people thought of them as deluded.

One of the things the little assholes did o undermine her authority was to point out Lucy's horns and ask her "shouldn't you do an exorcism here?"

At that point Miriam lost it, exorcisms are for demonic possession only, and there were very specific criteria to be fulfilled before such a procedure was to be considered, specifically because of how traumatic exorcisms were, and for that little bastard to lightly suggest it in order to encourage her to abuse Lucy … …

Her mother superior was as unimpressed by Miriam's loss of control as Miriam was. The orphanage didn't want her back, she imagined they continued to give those kids free reign to abuse Lucy, Miriam was scared for Lucy's mental state in there, abused kids often get into crime, drugs, all sorts of things, and with no friends to help even just a little, Lucy being with that pimp was most likely the fruits of her mistake all those years ago.

She saw a house with a red ford fusion parked out front, there was also another car parked a little way beyond that, a grey haired man emerged from the driver seat, he was talking on a mobile phone.

He hung up and approached the house.

He then saw something and pulled a gun.

Miriam continued to approach, but didn't want to disturb the man.

She got a look at the front door and saw a severed head about half a metre from a severed upper torso, which was a further half a metre from his ass and legs.

Had he been sliced in three while he was running?

She approached the front door.

A car screeched to a halt outside the front door.

"That's the car," Abby said.

Abby, a red haired man in tweed, and a Chinese woman in a black pinstripe suit ran around, Abby's companions were both armed, both had NCIS warrant cards hanging off their trouser waists.

"Whoa, what the hell is going on here?" asked Abby.

"Katana?" suggested the man.

"No room to swing it, he looks like he was sliced in transit from the door," said Abby, seemingly emotionally oblivious to the carnage as her curiosity shone through.

'Forensic scientist, she sees this shit all the time' thought Miriam.

"MCGEE, CHECK THE BACK, LEE, WATCH THE FRONT, ABBY, STAY WITH LEE UNTIL WE'VE SECURED THE CRIME SCENE!"

"RIGHT BOSS!" they chorused, McGee ran around the side of the house, Lee stood alert.

"How long have you been here?" asked Abby.

"About a minute I think. Abby, this looks like what happened at the orphanage. This happened when Lucy first disappeared."

"Yeah, I read the report on that, think the guy who did that is some kind of stalker?" asked Abby.

"It's possible."

Eventually the man re-emerged out the front. "Miriam?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes."

"There's no sign of the girl, I need you to identify the pimp, find out if he's one of the dead, there's more of that," Gibbs pointed to the dismembered corpse, "in there, think you can handle it?"

"I think so," said Miriam, she had mainly been working on trying to get prostitutes to quit their jobs and get clean, she had seen the kinds of examples some of these guys make of girls that disobey them, and had incurred Larry's wrath. She felt ashamed to admit it to herself, in fact she hated herself for thinking this, but she would actually enjoy seeing that bastard dead and dismembered.

"Step where I step, I want to minimise our disturbance of the scene," said Gibbs, "we need to take the same way out."

"Okay."

Something about what she was seeing was affecting her, she felt something in her mind pushing at her to forget everything that was going on.

She was barely aware of what was going on as she walked past another dismembered dead guy, split down the middle, and they entered a bedroom where four people lay dead.

On the bed there were three pairs of arms, one resting on the centre of the head, the other two pairs at corners at the foot of the bed. There might have been a fourth person on the bed, three men holding her down so they could … Was it Lucy that was being held down? There were no items of clothing that looked like they belonged to a female wearer. Perhaps Lucy got dressed and walked off, perhaps with the killer.

The owners of the arms were in several pieces near where she guessed they had stood before they got sliced to bits.

The fourth guy was mostly naked. He was in more pieces than the others, neatly piled against the wall. "That's Larry. I can't remember the names of the others, but two of them I've seen around, they're his muscle," she numbly said. She was dimly aware of the elation she felt at seeing him dead, 'long time coming you sick bastard,' she triumphantly thought, but she was also dimly aware of her shame at thinking such things about anyone, however despicable a character they presented.

"Okay. We're going to leave placing our feet exactly where we put them on our way in, okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's go."

[===---===]

Tony and Ziva explored the facility that the tactical support division had helped secure.

There had been a vault that had been left open.

There was blood everywhere, some of it had already been cleaned up, but there was so much of it that if it had all come from three people, they'd all be dead.

Inside the vault, there was this sort of girder cage, it had been bent out from inside, there was a load of blood within.

Inside this cage, there was this bed that was vertically oriented, it had the remains of what looked like a straight jacket within.

There had also been bullet strikes everywhere.

Well, there were specific locations, but it was like someone had discharged their weapons from points just in front of several doors.

One location, inside an elevator, had been peppered with bullet holes except for where a possible obstruction had been sitting. An adult or late teenage human sat there, but he or she would have to have been dressed in a titanium bodysuit at least 10mm thick or that amount of fire would have quickly punched through.

Maybe they were shooting at her and she was wearing armour, that was deflecting their shots away from her.

But Gibbs had said she was naked when he and Abby had found her.

So where did her armour go?

The people they had arrested were on their way back to NCIS headquarters, preliminary questions had been answered with "call Shield, if they want you to know, they'll tell you."

Jenny was doing that now, apparently she knew of Shield, but didn't say what she knew of them.

[===---===]

"We have nothing going on there, these guys are lying," said Nick.

"I can't even divulge your name and I apparently don't need to know what you guys do, how is it these guys know of you enough to be able to concoct a lie that they work for you?" asked Jenny, she was in MTAC talking to Director Nick Fury over a video conference line.

"I'll send someone over to check this out. What is your interest in all of this?"

Jenny used her data pad to upload the case files to Nick.

He looked at it and said "horns. … any powers?"

"Powers?" asked Jenny.

Nick got this look on his face.

"My agents are deeply involved in this investigation Director, I'd say we need to know."

"That's not for you to say, but I'm headed over, I'll need to consider how much to tell you."

"Try everything," said Jenny.

There was a knock at the door.

"Secure the screen," said Jenny.

The technical assistant shut everything down and Jenny turned off her pad.

She then opened the door where Cynthia was standing.

"I have an agent bob here from shield."

"Be right out." Jenny closed the door again and said "restore the line."

She then asked Fury "An 'Agent Bob' is here, says he's from Shield."

"I would have been informed by now if someone from my department was already over there, stall him, lie your ass off, just keep him there and let him think he's successfully deceiving you, I'm on my way," said Nick as he stood up and hung up on his end.

[===---===]

Agent Bob sat in the interrogation room staring at both Jenny and Nick as they sat on their side of the table.

"Why are so many of you pretending to be from Shield?" asked Jenny.

"You can't know this," said Agent Bob.

"Why are you after this girl?" asked Jenny.

"I can't say."

"You'd better if you ever want to see a parole board," said Jenny, "when we raided that facility, it looked to us that the girl had been locked into a sensory deprivation helmet, and made to wander the back yard naked, and shot at. That's what the judge is going to hear. If all he hears from you is 'No comment', and your cellies find out the details of your conviction … … Do you seriously not fear the conditions of your incarceration? You'll be in extreme danger 60-60-24-7-52 for the next hundred years if you don't get shivved, and then you might live to serve more time in a wheelchair waiting to get shivved again. No impact at all?"

He smirked.

"You think you'll be out don't you? No way any judge will grant you bail, you'll be remanded to a triple max while you await trial."

"I can't say."

[===---===]

They left the interrogation room and boarded the elevator.

Jenny stopped the elevator and said "Your turn, how many organisations do you know of who are capable of this."

"You know how to keep a secret?" asked Nick.

Jenny continued to glare at him.

"Fine, this looks like it might be Hydra, they want to take over the world, and seem capable of doing it. They mainly seem to be pursuing the use of metahumans, remember me asking about superpowers? Exactly what it sounds like, telekinesis, telepathy, pyrokenesis, polymorphia, laser beams out he eyes, this girl with horns has some kind of superpower, you don't use these kinds of resources on someone if all they got is a weird looking head," said Nick.

Jenny continued to glare.

"Yeah, most my agents wonder why we're classified for just that reason, but this is what Shield deals with, and we have opponents we have to hide from. … Show me this facility you raided."

[===---===]

Lucy had no idea where she was.

It was a suburb, houses everywhere.

She was also taller than she remembered, or everyone else was smaller.

How long had she been in that facility?

She squatted down and looked into the wing mirror of a car.

Well, she wasn't more than 30, could be as young as 20 or 18.

She stood up again and continued on.

She remembered some idiot getting close enough for her to grab him, that was her opportunity and she seized it with four hands.

Then she broke out. None of the keys she found seemed to be capable of unlocking the helmet, so she had to feel her way out.

And then … … … she escaped?

Had she escaped, or had she been captured and simply sold off?

Amount of effort invested in hanging on to her, that seemed unlikely.

So how did she end up on that bed being held down for this guy to mount?

This could be a field test, see how she performed. She hasn't really been released or disposed of, she's out because it's necessary to-

…

…

…

That didn't feel too likely either.

…

…

…

…

Well what can she do about it? All she could do was try to make good on her current freedom, however far that extended and-

"LUCY!"

Lucy turned.

It was-

"Gahhhhhh." Lucy couldn't bear to look at her. She couldn't … …

[===---===]

"Crap, that could be a stroke," said Abby as she ran ahead of them, pulling her phone and dialling.

They all crowded around the girl as she kneeled down, head almost on the floor.

The K9 cop, his dog, Miriam, Gibbs, and McGee stood around them.

They had basically had the dog sniff the passenger seat in Gibb's car, that was fresh enough to have been mainly the girl's scent. Abby had told Jimmy to check on the DNA comparator and apparently the follicle tags on the hair from Lucy's comb matched the sample from this girl, so she could now be correctly called Lucy.

"Lucy? Look at me," said Abby, as she grabbed the girl's hands and tried to lift her face.

The girl slowly looked up, tears flowing from her eyes. "Nyuuuu?"

Abby put her phone to her ear as she heard the ringing stop saying "I need an ambulance at Enderby Drive, possible stroke, Jane Doe three zero five two, she was in earlier presenting with gunshot trauma to the head."

[===---===]

"It looks like the bullets were deflected," said Nick as they walked through the facility, "by some kind of telekinesis."

"How do you figure Telekinesis?" asked Jenny.

"Because if the girl was that bullet resistant, that 12.5 round bouncing off her head would not have had any effect on her what so ever."

"And all that blood we saw occurred what? Telekinetic dismemberment?" asked Jenny.

"Looks like."

Jenny's phone rang. It was Gibbs. "Hello?"

"We've recovered Lucy, we're driving her to the hospital, we think something aggravated the damage to her brain. Another thing is we think she was at a pimp's house, the pimp and his minions all got dismembered, we think some killer may be following her around."

"I see," said Jenny, considering weather or not to tell him what Nick had been discussing with her.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss or can I hang up now?" asked Gibbs.

"There is … I just don't know if you'll believe me is all."

[===---===]

"Okay, thank you," said Gibbs before he hung up.

"What did she say boss?" asked McGee.

"Apparently, Lucy's supposed to be able to move things around by power of thought."

"Telekinesis, boss?" asked McGee, looking unconvinced.

"Hmm," said Abby.

"Is that even possible?" asked Gibbs.

McGee looked like he was about to say 'no', but he seemed to be backing away from that, Abby was giving the question serious thought.

"I don't see how it's possible, but I don't want to say it's impossible in case I'm wrong," said Abby, "the idea of variable time and gravity bending light seemed impossible until some astronomer photographed a constellation that was behind the sun during an eclipse and saw the starlight had been bent by the sun's gravity, sometimes reality is counterintuitive."

Gibbs looked at McGee.

"I have to concur with Abby, it's either possible or unlikely."

Gibbs looked to one of the paramedics.

"What?" asked the medic.

Gibbs shook his head and sat back, looking at Lucy.

[===---===]

"You wanted to see me Baron?" asked Woodman as he entered Baron Strucker's office.

"I want to see you dead and am about a carbon fullerenes breadth away FROM ORDERING IT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOUR PETS?"

"You heard about Lucy I take it?" said Woodman, looking slightly scared.

After a few seconds of silence, Woodman said "Still in the process of recovering her, apparently NCIS has her, we've sent someone over pretending they're from Shield-"

"Which might have worked, Director Sheppard might have turned Lucy over to your agent, EXCEPT THE FACILITY YOU WERE HOLDING LUCY IN JUST GOT RAIDED!"

"Right. … Lucy was last reported being taken back to Bethesda, that's probably about as vulnerable as she'll get. I've also been making good progress with Nana, I'm going to use her on the operation."

"I'm going to want to see this girl," said Strucker as he grabbed his coat.

[===---===]

The girl lifted her head and looked elated, in spite of being naked, chained to a wall that was cratered from 100mm canon shot impacts, and bloodied from shots her vectors couldn't deflect.

(The girl lifted her head and looked elated, in spite of being naked, chained to a wall that was cratered from 100mm canon shot impacts, and bloodied from shots her vectors couldn't deflect.)

[===---===]


	4. Chapter 4

[===---===]

(As they came into view of Lucy, Gibbs and Ziva tried to rouse Lucy, McGee and Tony almost balked at the thought of Lucy being alive while large bone shards were poking out of her legs.)

"Daddy!" said Nana as she strained against the chains to Hug Woodman as he approached.

Behind the window, Strucker asked "in't that just a little dangerous considering the carnage Lucy wreaked at our other facility?"

Viper shrugged and said "We interacted with this one, rewarded her, complimented her, apparently she's presenting with extreme Stockholm syndrome."

Strucker chuckled and said "why wasn't this done with Lucy?"

"There was no way in with her, Nana grew up here, Lucy grew up in an orphanage, and Lucy seems to have developed a severe hatred, in her mind, most to all humans are just like those kids she ripped apart."

"How is it those navy cops can approach her so easily?" asked Strucker.

"She's hiding behind them," said Viper.

"Then why did she run off?" asked Strucker.

"She wanted to kill someone? Pimps aren't exactly the most sympathetic victims, and she wants to keep the navy cops on side. … "

Woodman had finished undoing Nana's restraints and had gotten around to the mission briefing.

"A favour? Anything!"

"There's another diclonius, Lucy, she has run away from us and we need to retrieve her."

"Oh? How can I help?"

"We'll need some assistance, she's enlisted the help of some misguided cops, we're not going to be able to get them to turn her over to us, so we need you to use your vectors to take them out."

"Okay, I'll take them out and bring Lucy back," she said, cheerfully.

"Ah, you should wait for backup before taking on Lucy, she's seven handfuls, you only got six, if you know what I mean."

"I understand. Where was she last seen?"

"She's at Bethesda, a hospital, they are unaware of the danger they face with Lucy, and we don't have time to tell them."

"Hospitals have sedatives, right?"

"Yes," said Woodman.

[===---===]

"Well, this is curious," said Donald as he looked at the bones exposed by the dissection that had occurred. Donald, Jimmy, his assistant, and Gibbs were still at the pimp's house, trying to find something to connect with the person that killed the pimp and his goons.

"What?" asked Gibbs.

"There are no apparent tool striations, it is as if the bodies were pulled apart in opposite directions," said Donald, "but the way in which it was done would suggest that somehow the thing that pulled the bodies apart had grabbed the tissue from the inside or there would be evidence of some kind of clamp force, bruising or physical impressions. There's no way you can aim a sword or axe between vertebrae, and the severed limbs, the bones, the faces are furry, they look to have undergone tensile failure rather than being sliced which would have left smooth striations across the face. It would have to have been done with a force field or a tractor beam, and as far as I know, no ones developed the technology for that."

"What about Telekinesis?" asked Gibbs.

"Telekinesis? … … I've never heard of a true case of telekinesis being proven. … Of course, just because I don't know how such a thing could occur doesn't necessarily mean it can't, it's merely highly improbable," said Donald, "But then again, the same applies to force fields and tractor beams. … Jethro, if I may ask, where did you get the idea that this might be telekinesis from?"

"The director," said Gibbs, "call me if you find anything," said Gibbs as he left.

[===---===]

The Marine Staff Sergeant in the security office noticed one of the screens going blank.

He picked up the radio and said "zero five six from zero zero one alpha, camera zero one five is down, take three marine with you and check it out."

"Zero zero one alpha from zero five six, have that, investigating camera zero one five failure, over."

[===---===]

Nana lowered the nurse she had knocked out into the bushes, the clothes she had borrowed should allow her some movement through the hospital, as would the fake tag.

Nana's horns were being disguised by a silk scarf, it wasn't ideal, but it should be sufficient to avoid any real attention.

She passed the four marines that were rushing to investigate the downed camera.

They would find the f-type connector had come loose, they would puzzle over how that had happened without any signs of anyone approaching the camera and conclude that the electrician who had wired their security system had simply screwed up.

Of course having every marine guarding the hospital getting knocked out would make it look a little more deliberate, but public awareness of people with telekinetic abilities was so low that they would be looking for a mundane explanation.

First destination would have to be the security office. First target has to be command and control. Knock the occupants out, destroy the equipment.

[===---===]

"Nyu?" said Lucy.

Abby held Lucy's hand as she lay in the MRI machine, getting Lucy to lie still while the machine performed the vital task was a pain in the ass, but they had her head properly immobilised.

"It's okay, Lucy, remain calm," said Abby.

Miriam had Lucy's other hand.

Eventually the bed slid back out.

"Can we let her out now?" asked Abby.

The doctor nodded and entered the room.

Abby and Miriam released Lucy's head from the table and Lucy sat up.

Abby had done a brief gyno exam while they were lying her on the MRI table. It looked like Lucy had been assaulted, there was a bruise inside the vestibule from some idiot skipping the foreplay or any kind of lubrication what so ever, Abby had managed to collect a swab off her vestibule to test for disease, but she hadn't wanted to alarm Lucy with anything more thorough. The thing about brain injuries was that stress could exacerbate bleeding if that was going on in her brain. After this quick exam, Abby had pulled Lucy's panties back into position so she wouldn't be as alarmed when her head got strapped down.

From looking at the crime scene, there had been several pink hairs shed onto the sheet, all had follicle tags, that should allow them to locate Lucy there, but it hadn't looked like they had gotten very far into it before they got killed.

Abby would still feel better if they could do a more thorough vaginal exam on Lucy, but there was a question on how Lucy would react to it.

If Lucy was capable of telekinesis, how had it gotten as far as it had before Lucy reacted? There must have been a full fifteen seconds between them wrestling her onto the bed and the pimp getting into position.

There were some bruises on her, her wrists and ankles had been grabbed hard by these men.

"I'm not seeing any sign of bleeding, not seeing any hypoxia either, there's a fractional increase in activity in some of the affected areas, I'd say what you saw was her re-living a traumatic memory."

"So she might not want to remember?" asked Abby.

"From what your people are saying, I wouldn't want to remember," said the doctor, "I think the psychological damage is interacting with the physical damage, and like I said before, the age of the injury indicates there is no significant risk of a stroke, especially considering the amount of stress she has experienced since the injury was sustained. Obviously bring her back if anything changes, but from what I can tell, she can be released into your custody."

"Okay, I think we'd best complete the exam I started, see if there was anyone else involved in assaulting her, we might find a living witness to the assault and the murders," said Abby.

[===---===]

Nana entered the security office, having got the marines used to the door not closing properly (courtesy of her vector constantly pushing the latch out of it's socket), she was able to see in enough to administer the sedatives.

There were just three of them and she had four vectors, so she had been able to subdue them in seconds with injections to their carotid arteries, then she had used her vectors to hold them up so they didn't fall and make any noise.

She slumped them over their desks and looked at the CCTV footage of the hospital, locating Lucy on camera 306, floor three, camera six, she checked the map of the hospital.

Lucy was in transit with two women, one dressed in jeans and a plaid flannel shirt, the other in a lab coat with an NCIS logo on it, black cargo trousers with extra pockets, a spiked collar? ??? That's a federal agent?

Nana would need to know where they are going or she would end up wandering the corridors, and more time here meant more chances for someone to challenge her identity. "Who is your supervisor?" "Errrrrr …. "

Of course, by the same token, time without these three marines being available on the radio would also be time for the marines to figure out something is wrong and to respond.

They entered a cubicle in one of the wards. One of the women pulled the curtain around. Okay, if they hold that position for the next five minutes, Lucy will have them. She destroyed the view screens and computers with her vectors and left.

[===---===]

Abby closed the box and said "Okay, all done,"

Miriam helped Lucy dress again. "How is it she got distressed at seeing us? She keeled over right when I called out to her."

"I've no idea, she seemed okay with out presence when we got there," said Abby, "Temporal lobe handles memory, that's the part that got damaged, it could be that once she fought the memory down, she was perfectly calm again."

Tony and Ziva entered the cubicle.

"Excuse me, you realise someone could have been naked in here?" asked Abby.

"But they weren't," said Tony, he than stared at Lucy's head "wha … "

"Yes, she has horn growing out of her head," said Abby, "what are you doing here?"

"Shield's taken over the facility Lucy came from, we thought we'd come here and see if we could help you guys," said Tony as he moved towards Lucy, reaching out to feel her horns.

Ziva slapped his hand and said "let's see if we can avoid losing her again, shall we? I heard Fury and Sheppard say she's telekinetic,"

"Huh. First I was thinking of Elizabeth Hurley, now I'm thinking of Sissy Spacek."

"I'm sure that means something in your head," said Ziva, "Don't you ever quit?"

"No, you see, I was thinking of Elizabeth Hurley because she starred in Bedazzled, she played 'The Devil', but Sissy Spacek played Carrie White, who had telekinetic abilities, and went apeshit when she got picked on one too many times. Hey, I bet those horns must have drawn extra attention when she was growing up."

"You think?" asked Miriam, looking extremely pissed off.

"Yeah, I mean, think about-"

"I saw it for myself officer … "

"Agent, Dinozzo, we're agents, as in federal-"

"I volunteered at her orphanage and saw what was happening to her the entire time, there was no where for her to go, no one wanted to adopt her, no personal space, and when I saw her riding in that pimp's car, I nearly threw up!"

Abby looked at Lucy and noticed she was getting agitated. "Okay, maybe we could pick this up-"

"That's what I'm talking about," said Tony, seemingly fully oblivious to the fact his comments were inappropriate.

Ziva suddenly noticed a syringe floating up behind Tony's head.

She grabbed the syringe and pulled the needle off. She then felt a needle in the side of her neck and pulled it out, but not before she got a fairly substantial dose of whatever the syringe was carrying.

Abby had moved when Ziva had, she bumped into another syringe, and Miriam was jostled by Tony who had moved after Ziva had reached around him, she also noticed a syringe. She grabbed it, but didn't know what to do next.

"LUCY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" asked Abby as she grabbed the syringe that had been floating near her. Tony saw the syringes in everyone's hands. Miriam was forced to let go of hers when it suddenly twisted out her grip.

He then noticed someone peering in through a gap in the curtain. Someone with a pink iris.

He pulled his gun and stepped around Miriam, pulling the curtain, he stepped up to the new girl saying "Stop what you're doing and identify yourself."

Suddenly the slider on his gun moved back and the magazine fell out.

"Oh, yeah, funny," said Tony.

While the girl had been paying attention to Tony, Abby had pulled her Taser and shot her, dropping the girl like a sack of potatoes.

Lucy stood up and approached the girl.

Tony held Lucy back saying "No, stay back." He then realised "In fact, let's get you out of here."

He then saw Ziva fall down pushing the gurney sideways as she fell.

"Miriam, could you get her," said Tony, pointing at Ziva, "Abby, get ready to move."

With Miriam holding Ziva up, Tony pulled Lucy with him, and said "Okay, MOVE!"

They then all moved away together.

As they left, Nana tried to get up, but her body was still vibrating, or felt like it was vibrating.

She had to use her vectors to sort of lift herself to her feet, and then she pursued them. She ignored Tony's gun, she didn't want to kill anyone, but she had to retrieve Lucy.

She had activated the beacon that would draw her people to her, but she hadn't attached it to Lucy, so she had to get after them now.

[===---===]

"Every marine on this floor is unconscious," said Abby. The unconscious marines had either been sat in a chair or laid on a gurney in pairs.

"That girl's been busy," agreed Tony, "don't want to wait for the elevator, let's use the stairs."

Tony stopped by an unconscious marine and grabbed a gun and two clips, but immediately noticed something wrong when he pulled the slider back to expose the chambered round if there was one or do work out he needed to cock it if there wasn't one: When he let go, the slider stayed where he left it.

He looked around, and ran to a bin. Twenty or so recoil springs. Tony grabbed one and they continued on their way as Tony dismantled the weapon. He stuck the recoil spring back in place and reassembled the weapon as they ran down the stairs, cocking it.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and were stopped by four marines who had their weapons drawn.

"FREEZE!" said one.

"WE'RE NCIS, I'M AGENT DINOZZO, WE NEED TO GET HER OUT OF HERE," said Tony as he produced his warrant card.

"NOT WITHOUT OUR SERGEANT'S APPROVAL!" said the apparent leader.

"SO RADIO HIM!" Said Tony.

"HE'S NOT ANSWERING!" Replied the marine.

"ALLRIGHT, ESCORT US THEN! WE GOT a … four plus five, damn it, can we borrow an ambulance?"

Two UH1s, each with eight armed people in tactical gear flew into view, half on the helos covered them all while the other half descended down ropes hanging from the other side.

The Marines couldn't decide weather to cover the new arrivals or the people with the horned girl.

"WE'RE FROM SHIELD!" said the leader of the new arrivals.

"ARE YOU NOW?" asked Tony.

"This is not your jurisdiction," said the girl that had tried to sedate them a minute or so ago.

"I suppose you're going to claim you're from shield too are you?" asked Tony.

"Just hand her over."

"So you can experiment on her again? We found the facility she was being held at, and you know what? I WOULDN'T HAND HER BACK IF YOU WERE LEGIT!"

"Lucy is not a human, she is a diclonius like me," said the girl as she removed the scarf covering her own horns.

"Yeah, worked that out myself, thank you, how about you? You kept in a cage and drugged to the eyeballs most the day?" asked Tony.

"Well- … " The new girl didn't know what to say "That's irrelevant, we don't have to justify ourselves to you, Lucy belongs with us."

Tony then addressed Abby saying "You see that? She hesitated just then, she knows what they're doing to her is wrong," he then addressed the new horned girl again and said "But you're not willing to acknowledge it, you feel like you earned something from enduring all that crap they did to you, were they nice to you between atrocities? 'Good girl, well done, have a cookie'?"

An invisible force slapped Tony across the face.

"You do not get to say those things about my father."

Tony looked somewhat bemused. " … Your dad does these things to you? No wonder you're screwed up."

The same invisible force that had slapped Tony now pinched his throat closed, and started to lift him off his feet.

The girl calmly said "I'm the good one. Lucy is the bad one."

Tony then aimed his gun at the girl and fired. Two rounds skipped off an invisible force, and then Tony's gun ejected it's magazine and cocked itself, and then the slider came off and was thrown off to the side.

Lucy was looking distressed at what was happening to Tony.

"ALLRIGHT, YOU'VE MADE YOUR POINT, STOP IT ALREADY!" said Abby.

Tony dropped to the floor, his breath rasping through the damaged part of his trachea.

Lucy and Abby huddled over Tony, Abby whispering "What the hell do we do about her?"

Lucy whispered "Nyuu?"

"I dunno, it's kind of like facing off against evil Willow out of Buffy The Vampire Slayer, we need an anti-spell spell," whispered Tony.

"Nyu," agreed Lucy.

"Yeah, but that's magic, I'm a scientist, we need to translate that into science," whispered Abby.

"Nyu-Nyu," added Lucy.

Tony coughed a little more and said "There's also those armed bad guys that want to abduct Lucy, this other girl's probably what's stopping them from shooting us and making off with Lucy."

"Nyuuuuuu," commented Lucy.

"One thing at a time Tony," said Abby.

"Nyuuu."

"TONY!" shouted Gibbs from his position Standing over the girl's unconscious body, "IF YOU'RE NOT DYING, YOU MIGHT THINK ABOUT HELPING US TAKE THESE ASSHOLES INTO CUSTODY!"

Tony, Abby and Lucy looked around.

Eight more marines with 7.61mm versions of the M4 had appeared, and the bad guys on the ground were now kneeling with their hands on the backs of their heads.

The ones in the helos no longer had their weapons and the Helos were descending to the ground to sate director's Sheppard and Fury who were both aiming SMAWs at them.

[===---===]

"Okay, we have all these guys pretending to be Shield agents, our only way in is a girl with telekinetic powers we don't know how to negate, what's the next step?" asked Jenny.

Fury shrugged and said "I could get a psychic I know to take a look inside her."

"You don't sound too sure that's going to work," said McGee.

"I don't trust this guy, he seems all good on the surface, but he's trying to stay hidden from us too," said Fury.

"Yeah, us government agencies haven't had the best of reputations lately, what else can we do?" asked Tony.

"We could try to get Lucy to remember what happened," said Abby.

"Yes, she could be real helpful, if she doesn't instead decide to dice us up into neat little pieces with her telekinetic powers," said Donald, "the way Lucy killed that pimp and his muscle indicates a fair amount of sadism, Larry's blood was flooded with cortisol and adrenaline, she lingered about a minute, made sure Larry was absolutely clear on how dead he was."

"But why would she hate us?" asked Abby, "we've been her friends throughout."

"Not Lucy's friends you haven't," said Donald.

"What do you mean?" asked Abby.

"If this was simple amnesia, the instant her memories came back, they should have been fixed back, they're not," said Ducky, "I think we're dealing with some kind of multiple personalities disorder. Lucy won't remember us, there's a very strong chance that as son as we've told her where she is and what's happened up until this point, she'll simply dismember us all and run off."

"What's that based on? As far as I can tell, all her kills have been people she's come under attack from, the pimp, the pimp's helpers, those pseudo-Shield guys," said Tony.

"There have been other people murdered by the same means by which people we are fairly certain Lucy killed died by," said Ducky, "I've been looking through other cases in the Washington area, trying to figure out how these guys even came to know about Lucy's powers to begin with. Apparently there were about ten families murdered, all by a similar modus operandi, none of these cases were solved, the coroner had no idea what did it, his photos of the fracture surface of some of the limb bones are identical to the fracture surfaces of the limb bones recovered from the crime scenes."

"She might hold off if it's just me in the room with her," said Miriam.

Everyone thought about it.

"I knew her before her class got shredded," said Miriam, "I may have caused this by getting thrown out when she needed me there."

"From what you said, I'd have slapped the little bastard too," said Tony.

"I know better, I should be better, telekinesis powers aside, my actions meant I was no longer there to help her."

"What happened won't unhappen however much you want it to, Abby, how do we switch her brain to Lucy mode?" asked Gibbs.

"Best way would probably be hypnosis," said Abby.

"Hang on," said Fury, "Abby, I don't recall any psychology degrees on your CV."

"I never sent you my C- … Okay, but I have had success, I helped McGee and Jimmy Palmer remember stuff, well, I've been able to hypnotise them at any rate, I should be able to do something to switch it over to Lucy."

"Will you have to be with Lucy while you're hypnotising her?" asked Gibbs.

"Duh," replied Abby.

"Can you do this over a video link?" asked Gibbs.

"Gibbs, I'll be fine, okay?"

Gibbs looked pissed off.

"Okay, if Miriam can't stop Lucy going ape faeces we're going to need a plan B, as in something that will kill her," said Fury.

"She couldn't stop that 12.5 mm round from hitting her, we should be okay with anything upwards of that, LAWs, AT4s, squash heads," said Gibbs.

"I'll talk to the SecNav and set it up," said Jenny.

"Okay, Abby, anything you need?" asked Gibbs.

"Just Lucy and her other self," said Abby.

"I should stay too," said Ziva.

"Why?" asked Gibbs.

"I might be able to help convince Lucy to not kill us," said Ziva.

"How?" asked Gibbs.

"Grew up in Israel, know something about vengeance," said Ziva.

Gibbs eventually said " … … Okay."

[===---===]

"Where's Woodman?" asked Strucker.

"We're still looking, but I'm more worried about what those two diclonii can tell NCIS and Shield," said Viper.

"Well, that problem has an easy solution," said Strucker. He presented Viper with several printouts.

"Mariko?" asked Viper.

"Yes, Mariko."

"We've … … She's … … There's no way to control her," said Viper. This was a very polite way of saying Mariko was a total sociopath who killed with the same glee that most kids enjoyed a Nintendo Wii.

"Fuck controlling her, just stick her in the building and let her do what she likes, that's all you got to do," said Strucker.

Viper eventually nodded and said "Okay boss," and left.

[===---===]

"Close your eyes, like this," said Abby as she pulled down on Lucy's eyelids.

Lucy did this.

"Okay, now, regulate your breathing, in … out … in … out … "

Lucy opened her eyes and looked at Abby asking "Nyu?"

Abby stood up and sighed. "How the hell do I do this? I need her to concentrate in order to go into a trance."

"I dunno, maybe I could try leading her in prayer, that might remind her of when I did that with her in the past," said Miriam.

Miriam kneeled in front of Lucy and clasped Lucy's hands together.

About halfway through the prayer Lucy said "Nyuuu," almost in boredom.

Miriam realised this was going nowhere. "Or we could take a coffee break," Miriam said, standing up.

Lucy started exploring the lab under Abby's supervision.

Eventually she picked up one of the rape kits, saying "Nyu?"

She then looked around some more until she found the box of gloves. She put a pair on and turned to Abby, taking Abby's hands. Abby blushed as she realised what Lucy was thinking of doing. "Okay, I guess it's only fair."

At this point Ziva entered the room and drew her gun.

"ZIV-" said Abby before Ziva started firing at Lucy, emptying the clip. "-A!"

Lucy was now looking alarmed.

Then she looked pissed off.

"Blanks," said Ziva, "Abby, you want to fill her in or should I?"

"Fill me in about what?" asked Lucy as she held up her gloved hands and the rape kit her other self had picked up. She then looked at Abby who was squirming a little.

"There's, aaaaa, realllly, good, explanation behind that," Abby said, pointing at the rape kit, she then continued "but there's a more important matter I need to discuss with you," said Abby.

"Such as?" asked Lucy.

"You're on the run for a terrorist organisation who keeps pretending to be Shield, and you're a suspect in a number of homicides, the pimp and his goons are justifiable, your class, I'm guessing your patience finally snapped or you'd have shredded them long before that point, your legal problems come from these families you randomly slaughtered," said Abby as she picked up a folder and produced from it the copies of the crime scene reports from the homicides.

"My legal problems?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, you see, there's no statute of limitations on murder, there is a possibility of getting your sentence suspended, that'll be up to the judge and whatever deal your lawyer can strike with the District Attorney, but if you try to run, you're making the US DOD your enemy, and from what I can tell, I think you've got enough enemies and not enough friends at the moment, so how about you refrain from killing anyone at least until you've tried to get your legal problems sorted? You have another problem besides that."

"Really? And what's that?" asked Lucy.

"Your multiple personalities disorder."

" … what?"

"When me and Gibbs found you standing naked b the side of the road, you presented no communications skills what so ever, we attributed it to a gunshot wound on your left temple."

Lucy reached op to her own head and felt the dressing that covered the wound on her head.

"We took you to Bethesda, had you checked out, I did a rape kit on you, turns out no sexual activity had occurred at that point, doctors used an MRI to check your brain. No risk of a stroke seemed present, so they released you into our custody. Gibbs took you to an orphanage we found out a girl matching your description had disappeared from, hoping it would trigger some memories.

"You ran off, you were later seen being transported by a known pimp. We found out where he was living, the pimp and his hired muscle were dead, got a dog handler to follow your scent from that place to where we later found you, you keeled over, we suspected a stroke, so we took you back to Bethesda.

"Your brain seemed okay, well, not okay-okay since your brain injury seemed to be blocking your memories, I did a second rape kit, I'm afraid you were assaulted, bruises on your wrists indicate you were manually restrained, and further bruising in your vagina, but you're probably aware of this as I suspect that's when you switched back to you and killed them all, I took a swab and the DNA comparator should be able to identify any diseases that bastard may have been carrying, you may need treatment for that.

"Anyway, after that another girl with horns showed up trying to abduct you, she chased all of us downstairs, we encountered a bunch of people claiming to be from Shield, then Gibbs, Jenny, Nick and some marines showed up and saved us and arrested the people trying to abduct you."

Eventually Lucy's mind absorbed Abby's dictation and she said "Okay … This other personality of mine wouldn't be capable of evading capture, so I need you guys to look out for me when I switch over to her."

"Or someone you can trust, doesn't have to be us, but you do need someone you know won't exploit your other self."

"Uh-huh," said Lucy as she placed the rape kit on the desk and removed her gloves.

[===---===]

"-So that's where the comparison not The Incredible Hulk comes from," said Tony, "You don't want to see Lucy when she's angry."

"Yeah," said McGee, "you know I prefer the comics to the movies and TV series, right? So those actors names and the audio dialogue mean nothing to me, right?"

Tony sighed and stepped off the hummer McGee was stood on behind the Marine manning the H2B2 machinegun and the TOW missile rack.

There were eight hummers with whatever ordnance could be mounted on them because they could get here first. There would be some tanks along later that would be packing squash heads and FSDUDS rounds.

Everyone was wearing comms gear so they could all be appraised simultaneously if something happened.

"All callsigns, we have a bogey half a klick, 20 degrees, 200 Knots it's a C212C, it's making out it's having comms problems," said their air traffic controller.

All the marines on the hummers pointed their machineguns in that direction.

Jenny pressed the transmit button and replied "Have that, C212C inbound half a Klick at 20 degrees, intention unknown, all guns, standby but weapons tight."

C212C was originally a military transporter but was available to civilians, STOL turboprop, back opening cargo-space.

They saw the aircraft appear over the roofs of nearby buildings, Jenny, Gibbs and Fury noticed it's engines were slightly larger than they remembered seeing on this type.

It's back doors opened so quick that there was no warning prior to the emergence of a parachute.

Jenny promptly ordered "WEAPONS FREE, SPLASH IT!"

The item the parachute was attached to was out the doors and the aircraft turned to over fly the line of hummers.

They got a number of hits in, but no systems seemed to become damaged. Aircraft must have been armoured up too.

The box landed.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER, EOD HAS CONTROL," said Jenny.

[===---===]

"But I don't remember that. I've been having weird feelings ever since I saw you again," said Miriam.

"Seeing you again switched me over to my other self, you could be psychologically blanking it out or something," said Lucy.

"My absence from the orphanage-" started Miriam.

"-Not what did it," interrupted Lucy, "you know what those little bastards did after you left? I found this stray dog when I snuck out in the evening, I adopted it, took food out to it, played with it. It was a relief to have it, gave me something nice to think about. Then they found out about it, dragged it into the recreation room one day, held me back while they beat it to death right in front of me.

"Up until that point I was not entirely aware of my TK powers, but after they did that, I wanted to rip them apart so badly that … well, … that I did."

"Oh," said Miriam.

"Totally went off humans at that point, and I figured I couldn't stay, so I wandered the streets, stealing for survival essentials … … Those families … … I have no explanation, I could give a vague account of why I ended up selecting them … … They were happy, I wasn't, I therefore had to do something about it. … " Lucy then looked off to outside the room, alarmed, "Oh no. … This, is bad."

"What's bad?"

Lucy turned to Abby and Ziva who were sat at the other end of the room, she pointed at the main screen and said "Abby, can we access your security cameras from here?"

Abby looked concerned and asked "why do you want to-"

"It's important, just do it," said Lucy.

Abby shrugged and walked to the keyboard saying "Okay."

In about fifteen seconds, Abby had access to all the security cameras on individual thumbnails that were playing in real time.

"That one," said Lucy, pointing at an image of the car park, where a box with a parachute rested between two cars.

A robot with some kind of sensor on the end was next to it.

The lid opened and a hand reached out, grabbing the edge of the lid.

The hand pulled the lid off and Lucy could see yet another horned girl sit up.

"Who's in charge around here?" asked Lucy.

"Director Sheppard and Gibbs are the two-" started Abby.

"CALL THEM!" said Lucy.

"What's going on?" asked Ziva.

"I can sense her," said Lucy, pointing at the girl in the box, "and I don't like what I'm sensing from her."

Abby said "Gibbs, Lucy says there's something hinky with that girl that just parachuted in."

Lucy saw two people enter the frame headed to the box. She grabbed the phone from Abby and said "GET YOUR PEOPLE OUT OF THERE! ABBY SAYS YOU GOT MISSILES AND SHIT, USE THEM! NOW!"

"Hold on, Lucy, you can't ju-" started Gibbs.

Gibb's objection was cut off by the sight of the two men they had sent in being telekinetically dismembered.

"I think you were saying something about this not being my call? Well, what's your call on this?" asked Lucy.

They then saw missiles and tracer being shot at the girl.

It was all getting deflected.

Lucy pointed at the screen and asked "you had me afraid of that?"

"The tanks haven't arrived yet," said Abby, "or we'd be hearing their guns."

Lucy asked Gibbs "How long before your tanks arrive?"

"Another ten minutes," said Gibbs.

"That's too damn long," said Lucy, "we can't let her leave," she then turned to Ziva and asked "Where's your armoury?"

[===---===]

McGee with his 9mm and the marine with the 12.5mm and Tow missiles made for an odd couple, but they were both shooting at the newest horned girl.

The girl, in addition to deflecting everything thrown at her, was throwing cars around like toys.

Several of the Marine hummers had been knocked off the road in spite of the drivers moving them back and forth.

Suddenly gunfire erupted from the roof of NCIS headquarters.

It was Lucy with six M4s, two in her hands, the other four floating around her.

"KEEP UP THE PRESSURE!" said Gibbs over the intercom system.

No one had stopped firing anyway.

The girl turned her attention to Lucy.

Lucy turned and ran.

Too slow apparently, the new girl managed to stop Lucy in her tracks.

Gibbs eventually said "TONY, MCGEE, ON ME!" and ran towards the building.

[===---===]

Lucy continued to struggle against the new girl's hold as she lifted Lucy up off the roof so she was face to face with her.

Lucy tried to grapple the girl with her vectors, but the new girl was just out of range.

"You're also a diclonius?"

"Yeah, I'm Lucy, who are you?"

"I'm Mariko. Why are you protecting these humans?"

Lucy had to think about that one. Eventually Lucy asked "Who are you fighting for?"

"What?" asked Mariko.

"We could go inside and talk," said Lucy.

"Inside?" snorted Mariko, "No point, if we go inside, I'll have less room to do this," she then lifted Lucy up, and pointed her head down at the roof of the building.

As the roof rushed up to meet her, Lucy tried to slow her descent with her own vectors.

The feeling of pain from the impact came several seconds after the event, Lucy's wrists and knees were abraded by the rough anti slip surface finish, her nose felt ice cold as her nasal cavity filled with blood, her jaw felt like it had been dislocated, her heart and guts felt like they had been pulled just a little too hard.

Her ability to move was compromised long enough for Mariko to lift her up again. Lucy felt her head swell and realised she was having trouble co-ordinating her vectors, she couldn't grip the roof with sufficient force to stop Mariko from lifting her up.

The sensation of her nasal cavity filling with blood was alarming, she had to breathe through her mouth. "You don't have to do this."

"No, I don't, I'll let you know when I'm bored with it," said Mariko.

Lucy felt herself being pulled down again, this time she fell back first. She convulsed in fear as she anticipated the impact.

Her head struck the roof first, she felt the back of her skull crack, her spine laid itself down as her wrists impacted the roof, her insides were pulled towards her hips by the whip effect, she knew she was feeling them fracture, then her ankles were similarly fractured with the kinetic energy that had been accumulated by the whip effect.

The cold feeling spread from the fractures and she felt like she was going to throw up.

Mariko giggled childishly, the apparent casualness of Mariko's attitude towards killing and torturing only served to further nauseate Lucy, and the fact that Lucy was the one at Mariko's mercy didn't help matters either.

Lucy turned her head, looking at the roof access.

Lucy started to remember that she should use her vectors to drag herself inside, she had to entice Mariko-

Her arms and legs were pulled upwards and outwards by Mariko.

"STOP!"

Mariko giggled again saying "make me."

Lucy again reviewed what had led her to take on this girl.

She had been concerned for the humans at threat from Mariko.

The same Humans she had previously considered worthless.

Worthless because they were pitiless monsters.

Those kids at her orphanage had been pitiless monsters, as was Mariko.

She had no idea weather or not those families she had killed were the same.

Mariko slowly ramped up the tension on Lucy's wrists and ankles, the fractures were being pulled apart, lighting Lucy's central nervous system like a Christmas tree owned by Tim Taylor off of Home Improvement, Lucy added her vectors to her muscles in her resistance of this force.

The resistance that was proving totally inadequate.

"PLEASE! STOP!" This was now more a sob than a shout, fear and pain were flooding her CNS and her consciousness, and even though she was aware that Mariko was feeding off Lucy's agony, she was still trying to convince Mariko to stop, crying, she couldn't help herself. She finally threw up. She turned her head to try to keep from drowning, but Mariko sensed this and forced Lucy's jaw shut.

As Lucy tried to clear her airways by swallowing back as much has possible and forcing the rest out through her nose, she wondered how many vectors Mariko had.

She then heard a crack and a scream followed by a loud bang.

She turned to look, as did Mariko, at the tank that had appeared across the river.

There were several tanks rolling into view.

Three more cracks with attached screams and bangs and a gash opened up on Mariko's side. A thin gash.

Abby had explained the FSDUDS, fin stabilised depleted uranium discarding sabot, must be what they're using here, thin depleted uranium arrows with a sort of aluminium piston that falls off of it once it leaves the barrel. The explanation had gone over her head somewhat, but the Youtube videos Abby had loaded explained it perfectly.

They should try squash heads, the deformation Mariko's vectors would cause would initiate the fuse and should at least pop Mariko's eardrums, that would mean at least one of the subsequent shots would get through before Mariko can recover enough to stop them, but the FSDSDU rounds had a fair chance too.

"You know what?" asked Mariko as she threw Lucy down again.

After Lucy's repeat of her previous impact (except now the simple fractures in her ankles had become compound fractures), Mariko continued "we should go inside, it's getting downright unfriendly out here."

Mariko entered the roof access, dragging Lucy along the pathway, scraping off her clothing and the skin from the back of her scalp, shoulder blades, and buttocks.

The threshold and the stairs weren't too comfortable either.

[===---===]

"Navcops from Calvary Zero Four, no shot, no shot, X-ray dragged Yankee into roof access, your building," reported one of the tank commanders.

"Calvary Zero Four, Navcop Zero One Alpha, have that," copied Gibbs. They had all this in place to deal with Lucy if she had decided to take her chances on the run, and now Lucy was trying to help them.

"They're not moving any closer," said Abby, "She's in just enough to do what she likes to Lucy, Gibbs, we got to do something before she kills Lucy."

"I know … How did Lucy even become aware of her?"

"They can sense each other, the Diclonii have some kind of telepathic connection," said Abby.

"Is that a fact?" asked Gibbs. He then asked "Where's the second one?"

[===---===]

Lucy felt pain erupt as her elbow joint slowly came apart, she was dimly aware her screams had this sort of gargling sound mixed in.

Then Mariko stopped asking "There's another diclonius?"

She then left Lucy heading deeper into the building. Lucy also felt the new presence. The diclonius that had shown up at the hospital.

Lucy elected to mull over this in the morning, right now she badly needed some shuteye.

[===---===]

"Standby, stan-FIRE!" said Abby.

Ziva threw the switch on the hellbox.

They were showered in glass from the fluorescent tubes and dust from the ceiling as the shockwave from the explosives shot out from the killing zone Lucy had been trying so hard to pull Mariko through.

Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Ziva all ran up the stairs to the passageway in which Ziva had planted the charges. With Lucy's help, they had basically plastered the two walls of the stairwell with composition C4, they would need to have a structural engineer look at it, and they would potentially need to spend upwards of $4000 on repairs to the walls in spite of the low visibility of the damage, there was probably considerable spalling on the other side, and there were probably more cracks in the walls than in the Operation Iraqi Freedom reconstruction plan.

They arrived to find the girl unconscious, hopefully dead, but no one wanted to take any chances that she could wake up and kill them, all four of them unloaded their weapons through the girls head.

They then continued up the stairs to where Lucy lay, Gibbs shouting "GET THE CORPSMAN UP HERE, NOW!" back down the stairs.

As they came into view of Lucy, Gibbs and Ziva tried to rouse Lucy, McGee and Tony almost balked at the thought of Lucy being alive while large bone shards were poking out of her legs.

(As they came into view of Lucy, Gibbs and Ziva tried to rouse Lucy, McGee and Tony almost balked at the thought of Lucy being alive while large bone shards were poking out of her legs.)

[===---===]


	5. Chapter 5

[===---===]

(Nana looked at the medals in their cases for a few second before closing them.)

Lucy awoke and looked off to her side.

She saw another Diclonius.

It wasn't Mariko.

"Lucy?" asked the Diclonius.

"Yeah?" asked Lucy, her voice rough.

"I'm Nana. I tried to abduct you a week ago. NCIS were kind enough to let me escape, apparently they didn't feel up to sedating me again. Then Woodman found me and told me the truth, apparently I was working for Hydra all along, and that he and been ordered to kill me. He asked me to look after you."

"Did he now? … Just tell me something … Did I really face off against a really powerful Diclonius in order to protect a bunch of humans I don't even know or care about?"

"Uh-huh."

"The same humans who as a species I hate and despise and want to kill?"

"The same."

"I'm pathetic," groaned Lucy.

"Well, your attorney managed to convince the DA that your pathetic conduct was sufficient to warrant absolution of all past crimes, you can no longer be prosecuted for past crimes, as soon as you can be discharged, you're free to go."

"That's nice of them," said Lucy, "just remind me quickly, what injuries did I sustain?"

"Compound fractures to both shins, simple fractures to your wrists, skull and jaw, three cranial haematomas, two popped inter vertebrae discs, a dislodged elbow cap, broken nose … I think that covers it. … Oh, doctors anticipate some post traumatic stress disorder."

"PTSD … can't wait … … Well, absolution of past crimes is the absolute least they could do," said Lucy.

"You also got a couple of medals, a bronze star and a purple heart," said Nana as she lifted a presentation case into view.

"Yeah … … That thing I did where I killed all those families … … I wish I hadn't. … … It felt right to do it when I was pissed off at humans, and now I realise I became the exact thing I was killing them for. … … Then Abby forced myself to justify my past actions, and I thought about it … … WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I THINK ABOUT IT BACK THEN BEFORE I DID IT? … … What the fuck right do I have to accept medals just because I suddenly remember right from wrong?"

"Agent Gibbs will be disappointed that you rejected his medals."

"Agent Gibbs? I thought only the president could award medals," said Lucy.

"Oh? Well, I grew up in a terrorist science lab, so I'm screwed if I know," said Nana.

Nana looked at the medals in their cases for a few second before closing them.

(Nana looked at the medals in their cases for a few second before closing them.)

[===---===]

End.


End file.
